


wincest musical - sappy

by ForTheLoveOfChuck



Series: The Wincest Musical [3]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-22
Updated: 2015-07-22
Packaged: 2018-04-09 16:15:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 914
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4355753
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ForTheLoveOfChuck/pseuds/ForTheLoveOfChuck
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Based from the song "my best friend" by Tim McGraw</p><p>Just a goofy,  lovey dovey piece.</p>
            </blockquote>





	wincest musical - sappy

**Author's Note:**

> I'm sorry. I love this song.

**I never had no one I could count on I’ve been let down so many times**

“ I now pronounce you husband and husband!” Chuck pronounces to the crowd before him. The dinner ensues, and it’s time for speeches.

“Dean, do you remember the first time we decided we could be together?” Sam asks his groom as the pair stand on display in front of several friends. Dean smiles, giving Sam a prideful nod. “well, I’ll enlighten them.“ Sam gestures to the people watching their ceremony, “we’d just gotten home to the bunker from a long hunt. Normal for us. But this time had been different. We’d fought before going in and I’d almost gotten myself killed because I was angry. I thought he was going to betray me again, but really he was trying to give his life for mine again. So I was upset and reckless and…“ Dean cuts him off mid sentence with a passionate kiss. When they pull apart, Sam whispers “thanks” into Dean’s ear.

“Personally, I’ve never thought the whole marriage thing was necessary. I never thought I’d settle down. And technically we didn’t. We just became monogamous.” Dean rambles for a few minutes about their lives. “The point is. we have been together most of our lives. And now with Chuck’s, I mean God’s blessing, we can be married. Thanks man, you’re not so bad after all.” He takes a step back so they can finish the speeches.

“These boys…” We hear John’s gravelly voice cut through the jabber. “From such a young age had more than a brotherly bond. Sure they had that. But it was more than that, it was like two parts to the same soul. Dean cared, still cares, more about his brother’s life than he ever has his own. Sam would lay his life down for Dean in a heartbeat. Which I suppose that isn’t really an issue anymore, but still. I may never have agreed with it while live, but here you can follow whatever your soul desires.” He sits back down, avoiding the eyes of the crowd.

“Now, we can either get Bobby or Chuck up here next, which is it?” Sam smiles, looking between the two before Chuck stands up.

“I made you guys, so I’m unsure what else to say. I’m glad you turned out okay? I’m sorry I didn’t help more during the apocalypse. I’m just here for the alcohol? I don’t know what you want me to say. I’m not a good writer and speeches are no different. I’m happy that you are happy.” He sits back down, taking a drink of his wine. Bobby stands up.

“Will you idjits just get the speeches over with already? We’re waiting for the food. You’ve made me proud to work with you. That’s all I’ve got to say.” He clears his throat and takes his seat again.

**I was tired of hurtin’ So tired of searchin’ ‘Til you walked into my life**

The dinner goes well, the food tastes good, the rice is thrown. Then the boys thank everyone and go back to their heaven.

**It was a feelin’ I’d never known And for the first time I didn’t feel alone You’re more than a lover There could never be another To make me feel the way you do Oh we just get closer I fall in love all over Everytime I look at you I don’t know where I’d be Without you here with me Life with you makes perfect sense You’re my best friend**

“May I have this dance?” Sam extends his hand to Dean while they stand in their kitchen. Dean takes it and Sam clicks on the radio which plays “Carry on wayward son.” The boys smile and awkwardly dance around the kitchen. “I love you.” Sam smiles and brings Dean into a dip. Dean leans in and catches Sam’s mouth in a passionate kiss. 

“I love you too.” Dean grins, pulling Sam into a proper waltz. 

**You stand by me And you believe in me Like nobody ever has When my world goes crazy You’re right there to save me You make me see how much I have And I still tremble When we touch And oh the look in your eyes When we make love You’re more than a lover There could never be another To make me feel the way you do Oh we just get closer I fall in love all over Everytime I look at you And I don’t know where I’d be Without you here with me Life with you makes perfect sense You’re my best friend**

They dance in the kitchen for several hours before passing out on the couch, still in each other’s embrace and enjoying their afterlife.

**You’re more than a lover There could never be another To make me feel the way you do Oh we just get closer I fall in love all over Everytime I look at you And I don’t know where I’d be Without you here with me Life with you makes perfect sense You’re my best friend You’re my best friend You’re more than a lover There could never be another To make me feel the way you do Oh we just get closer I fall in love all over Everytime I look at you And I don’t know where I’d be Without you here with me Life with you makes perfect sense You’re my best friend You’re my best friend**


End file.
